Baran district
Baran District is a district of the state of Rajasthan in western India. The town of Baran is the district headquarters. The district has an area of 6955.4 km², and a population of 1,021,653 (2001 census). It is bounded on the north and east by Madhya Pradesh state, on the south and southwest by Jhalawar District of Rajasthan, and on the west and northwest by Kota District of Rajasthan. The district has eight tehsils, Anta, Atru, Baran, Chhabra, Chhipa Barod, Kishanganj, Mangrol, and Shahabad. History Before Indian independence in 1947, most of present-day Baran District was part of the princely state of Kota, although Shahabad tehsil was a discontinuous portion of Jhalawar princely state, and Chhabra tehsil was a discontinuous portion of Tonk princely state. After Indian independence, The rulers of the princely states acceded to the Government of India, and the present-day Baran District was made part of Kota District. Baran District was carved out of Kota District on April 10, 1991. Basic Information *S.T.D. Code- 07453 *Vehicle Code- RJ28 *Postal Pin Code- 325205 Distance from major cities *Jaipur - 310 km *Delhi - .... km *Mumbai - ... km Worship Place *Taadka Balaji, Saaket Dham *Shri Ji Temple *Manihara Mahadev Manihara Mahadev Mandir is about 3 kms. from Baran city. The mandir has a famous and ancient Mahadevji and Hamumanji temples. Till now only 591 years brief history is known about the temple. This place is surrounded by green trees and a pond with full of natural beauty. The place has a religious importance for the people of the area. A fair is organised at the temple on Shivratri festival every year. District administration has authorised Sarvjanik Sanstha Dharmada, Baran as a caretaker for the place. *Bardia Balaji *Mansha Puran Ganesh ji News paper *Hadoti Express Hadoti Express is an Indian Hindi language daily newspaper published by Ajay Singh. It was started in 2011 from Baran. Rivers *Kali Sindh ...................... The Kali Sindh is a river in the Malwa region of Madhya Pradesh, that joins the Chambal River at downstream of Sawai Madhopur in Rajasthan. It belongs to the Ganges Basin. The Kali Sindh originates from Bagli (District Dewas) in Madhya Pradesh. It crosses the State Highway No 18 connecting Indore and state capital Bhopal near Sonkatch and blocks the road traffic for hours when in flood. The main tributaries of the Kali Sindh are Parwan, Niwaj and Ahu rivers. *Parvati Historic Places *Shahabad Fort Shahabad fort is the one of the best and strongest fort amongst the forts in Hadoti area. It is situated about 80 km. from Baran.The fort was constructed by the Chauhan Vanshi Dhandhel Rajput Mukutmani Dev in the century 1521 (Samvat 1577). This is situated in the dense forest area on the high mountain ranges. The fort is surrounded by Kundakoh valley on two sides. Third and fourth sides are surrounded by Ponds and high rocks respectively. The Topkhana (artillery), Barudkhana and some temples in the forts are still secure. It is said that the fort had 18 Cannons (Topes) in the past and one of the cannon was 19 feet. *Sita Baadi Sitabari is an ideal picnic spot, situated about 45Km from Baran in Kelwara kasba on National Highway road connecting Shivpuri- Gwalior. This is a holy worship place. It is well known in the area that 'Sita mata' has lived in this place after being left-out by Bhagwan Ram. This place is also known as the birth-place of Lav & Kush. There are several Kunds in Sitabari namely Balmiki Kund, Sita Kund, Laxman Kund, Surya Kund, Lav-Kush Kund. Sita-Kuti is also situated in the forest area near the temple. The tribal Sahariya fair is held at this place in the May/June every year. *Sher Garh Fort The historic Shergarh fort is situated about 65 Km. from Baran district hqts. in Atru tehsil. Sitting atop a hillock on the bank of Parban river, the fort of Shergarh looks impregnable. The fort stands a little detached from the walled township, which boasts of its ancient Brahmanical and Jain temples. A stone edict of 790 AD proves the antiquity of the place, which was once knows as Koshvardhan. The fort is one of the best forts in Rajasthan in the present time. *Nahar Garh Fort The fort is about 73 Km. from Baran in Kishanganj tehsil. Fort is an impressive structure in red stone and a fine example of the Mughal architecture. *Bhanwar Garh Fort *Kanya Dah- Bilas Garh Bilasgarh is situated about 45 Km. from Baran in Kishanganj tehsil.Connecting road is from village 'faldi' between Kishanganj and Bhanwargarh. Bilasgarh was the big city during the Khechi kingdom which was destroyed to ruins by the order of Aurangazeb. The daughter of the king Khechi was very beautiful and for her Aurangazeb has send his force which has ruined the city Bilasgarh. The princess ends her life in the 'Bilasi' river, the spot is now known as Kanyadeah. The ruins of the Bilasgarh is still situated in the lonely place inside dense forest area. *Bhand Devara ( Mini Khajuraho) Ramgarh-Bhand Devra temples are situated about 40 Km. from Baran. The Shiv Mandir of Ramgarh was built in 10th century and are based on the Khujraho style. Due to the Maithun Statues, the place is named as Bhand Devra. This temple is situated on the bank of pond and is now under the Archaeological department. This temple is known as Rajasthan's mini Khajuraho. *Ramgarh Mata ji On the top of the Ramgarh hill, Kisnai and Annapurna Devi temples are situated in the natural cave. About 750 stairs were constructed by Jhala Jalim Singh for reaching the temple on the hill top. The main speciality of this temple is that one Devi is worshiped with Meva and another is with Mas- Madira. At the time of Parshad, curtain is raised between the two Devis. Fair is also organised during Kartik Purnima. *Kapil Dhara Kapildhara is about 50 Km. from Baran. This place have natural beauty and pleasant place for visit. Water flows all the time from the 'Gaumukh' in the mountains. *Soursan The temple of Brahmani Mata is about 20 Km. from Baran in the village Sorsan. The 'Akhand Jyoti' is continously flowing in the temple since last 400 years. The statue of Brahmani Mata is situated under the large natural rock in the cave. The fair is organised on Shiv Ratri every year. Hospital *Government Hospital, Baran Courts *District and Sessions Judge Court *Additional Distirict and Sessions Judge Court *Consumer Court *S.D.J. (S.T., S.C. Court) *C.J.M. Court (Hon. Shri G. Agrawal) *A.C.J.M. Court (Hon. Shri Varun Talwar) *C.J. (J.D.) & J.M. Court *A.C.J. (J.D.) & J.M. Court Police Station *Thana Kotwali (Baran City)Tel:07453-230008 *Thana Sadar (Baran City) *Mahila Thana (Baran City) *Thana Kishanganj (Kishanganj) *Thana Bhawar Garh (Bhawargarh) *Thana Kelwada (Kelwada) *Thana Shabaad (Shabaad) Demographics According to the 2011 census Baran district has a population of 1,223,921, roughly equal to the nation of Trinidad and Tobago or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 389th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 19.8 %. Baran has a sex ratio of 926 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 67.38 %. Educational Institutes *Kendriya Vidyalya (Kota Road) *Government P.G. College Baran (College Road) *Government sr. sec. school (Kota Road Baran) *Government secondary school (Station Road Baran) *Government sr. sec. school (Station Road Baran) *Govenment girls college Baran (Hospital Road Baran) *Government girls secondary school (Purana Thana) References External links * * Hadoti Express, local newspaper Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Baran district